


Fluff and Context

by thepixelelf



Series: Bluff and Nonsense [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Other, That's it it's all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepixelelf/pseuds/thepixelelf
Summary: This is an accompanying piece to its previous part, Bluff and Nonsense, so please read that first!Summary:Soonyoung wakes up without you.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader
Series: Bluff and Nonsense [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771312
Kudos: 40





	Fluff and Context

Nowadays, when people ask what Soonyoung loves most about you, he pulls out the notes app on his phone. He says a few (a little too loudly) and then that person waves him off because he’s gotten all hyped over none other than the love of his life.

Waking up with you in his arms is pretty high on that list. It’s not numbered, but it’s up there.

Something about how much he loves holding you... he can’t explain it, but boy, can he brag about it. Jihoon has begged you multiple times to get him to stop, and you try, you really do, but there’s no silencing a Kwon Soonyoung in love.

So when he wakes up expecting you to be in his arms — or next to him, at least — he get’s a little pouty. His eyes aren’t even open yet, scrunched shut in tired confusion as he lies above the covers, and his hands reach out in little grabby motions, curling only around his comforter and nothing else. He lets out something close to a mix of a whine and a yawn, fully stretching out his arms and legs as if that will help him find you.

“I’m right here.” Your voice, soft and sweet, opens his eyes just a smidge. It’s not long, though, before his already blurry vision of you is completely painted over with baby blue. He’s swathed in unnatural warmth, and even though he’s still half asleep, he knows exactly what you’ve thrown on top of him. He might add this to his list.

You throw yourself on him too, flopping down right on top of his body and clinging on to him like a koala.

Oh yeah. This is going on the list.

He laughs, voice all croaky since it’s the morning, but the sound of your laughter together is perfection.

“You did my laundry?” he asks through the baby blue sheet — which is already losing it’s warmth.

You pull back the sheet from his face so that your eyes can meet, and when he can finally see you for the first time that morning, he beams. Sometimes when you’re around, he thinks the world is built with starlight.

“Jihoon was already doing his, and I thought I may as well throw our stuff in.”

He likes the sound of that. _Our stuff._

“Besides,” you continue, “who doesn’t love the feeling of warm, fresh laundry?”

“You’re a dream.”

You hum, craning your neck to lean closer to his face. “I know.”

At the very top of the list is just your name. People usually think that’s the title, but no. He loves you for you and that will always be at the top.

But your kisses? The ones you bless him with at dance practice or out on dates or at home? Ones like what you’re laying on him right now?

They come a damn close second.


End file.
